Dreaming of Reality
by Yuaki1707
Summary: After Sakura wakes up from an embarrassing dream, she can't face Sasuke and Kakashi quickly notices. He sends the two on a mission, hoping that they will solve their problem. Will they? Rated T for slightly mature/sexual scene at the beginning. SasuSaku COLLAB


Dreaming of Reality

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_The room was dark, with only the moon providing any light. The pinkette watched the moon, her eyes reflecting melancholy and loneliness. She was lost in her thoughts, not hearing the door creak open. _

_"Sakura," a deep and husky voice whispered against her ear. She turned around in surprise, only to be met by a matching pair of ebony eyes staring into her own. His left hand thrusts against the wall, next to her head and her body gets trapped against his and the wall. She flinched at the sudden move and she looked at him with a flustered expression. His head moved closer and she closed her eyes in anticipation only to hear a soft, seductive whisper against her ear._

_"Sa-ku-ra." His smooth tone brought shivers down her spine. _

_"Look at me," he harshly commanded. She obeyed and forcefully opened her eyes. Before she realised it, a soft but cold hand was tracing patterns on her stomach. The ticklish feeling made her chuckle lightly. His hand started moving upwards, making her face blush intensely and her body writhe in anticipation. His lips lean into hers, ready to kiss her._

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl sat up from her bed, startled. Her breathing is laboured and uneven, her eyes wide in surprise. She shakily got out of her bed and walked into her bathroom. She looked in the mirror to see herself blushing and panting. She lightly moved her hand across her body where she thought he touched her.

As she walked towards the training grounds, realisation hit her._ I can't face Sasuke after that dream! How could I dream of something so embarrassing_? Her face blushed at the memory. Sakura was brought back to reality when her bubbly blonde teammate shouted her name.

She looked up to see Naruto running towards her, enthusiastically pulling Sasuke along with him. "Can you tell Sasuke-teme that I'm not a dobe!" Her eyes immediately sweep to Sasuke's, meeting his annoyed eyes. Remembering her dream again, she immediately moved her eyes away from his gaze, a blush on her face.

Sasuke was immediately surprised when Sakura not only didn't greet him with showerings of compliments, but that she avoided his gaze. The surprise turned to relief as it was one less fan girl to deal with for the day.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Naruto shouted.

"I got lost on the road of life. Anyway, let's start training. Naruto you can spar against Sakura and Sasuke will spar against me." With that said, their usual training routine began. Sakura gave a sigh of relief when Sasuke walked away from her with Kakashi.

Although her body was evading attacks and making hand seals, her head was still wondering about the dream she had. Naruto, being the oblivious boy he was, completely missed Sakura's strange behaviour. When the sun started to descend, the team called it a day. Usually, the four would go to Ichiraku together, but Sakura quickly made up an excuse and ran home. Naruto was still oblivious, Sasuke was still happy about one less fan girl to deal with, but Kakashi had quickly noticed Sakura's discomfort; especially around a certain Uchiha.

"Sasuke, I have a mission for you and Sakura."

"Why does teme get a mission with Sakura-chan? I wanna go on a mission with her!"

" Because you're going on a mission with me, Naruto. Now, the mission details are in the scroll. Go inform Sakura. I want you both to leave tonight." The jounin left with Naruto to go to Ichiraku, while Sasuke made his way to Sakura's house. He quickly flicked his eyes over the words written in the scroll, briefing himself on the mission. He closed the scroll when he reached the pinkette's house and quickly knocked on the wooden door. A few seconds later, Sakura stood in the door's frame, eyes widening when she saw the sharingan user in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"We have a mission. We're leaving tonight, so start packing." The raven head left as quickly as he had come and Sakura didn't know whether to sigh in relief or disappointment of their short encounter. She quickly let his words run through her head again and quickly left to pack a small backpack for the mission.

When she arrived at the gates of the village, Sasuke was already leaning against the gate. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed across his chest. The moonlight gave a haunting yet ethereal vibe. She quickly got herself under control and walked towards her teammate.

"The other two are late again."

"They're not coming."

"Let's head out," the Uchiha stated before walking out of the village. Sakura reluctantly followed, making sure to leave some distance between herself and Sasuke. The air was filled with awkward silence the whole trip and the kunoichi was debating whether to start a conversation or not. She glanced at the raven head in front of her, but his gaze was directed forwards and she nfelt she would be an annoyance to him if she started speaking to him.

By nightfall, they hadn't spoken a word to each other and the awkward atmosphere was still there. The sharingan user decided to start setting up camp when the sun had set. He quickly finished putting up his tent and made his way to a waterfall he spotted nearby to refresh himself. Sakura decided to walk around the area, searching for firewood. When she had found enough, she returned back to the camp area, only to realise that she had nothing to light the wood with.

_I go to all these lengths to avoid him, but now I need his help._

She hesitantly started walking in the direction that Sasuke had left in a few minutes earlier. It didn't take her long to start hearing the sound of water splashing and her eyes to see a waterfall. She continued to walk until she realised that there was a figure under the stream of water. She immediately realised from the half naked body that the person was male. Who is that? Looking a little bit closer, she realised the male had very pale skin. His hair was ebony black and his body had muscles and a developing six pack. When the person's eyes opened, Sakura was shocked when she saw blood red eyes staring at her.

"Are you done staring at me?" The question startled her and as she realised who those red eyes belonged to. She let out a gasp of surprise while her head was trying to figure out what Sasuke had just said. Her mind was still focused on the avenger in front of her, until his words replayed in her mind. She quickly averted his gaze and let out a stuttered 'sorry'. She quickly remembered her reason for trying to find him and quickly spoke before she left.

"I need you to start the fire." She quickly rushed back to the camp site afterwards, trying to hide her blushing face. A few minutes later, she heard Sasuke's footsteps approaching. He quickly looked at her before using Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu to set the pieces of wood alight. She muttered a quick 'thanks' and he gave a grunt of acknowledgement before another awkward silence began.

"You've been avoiding me." Normally Sasuke wouldn't bother with these sort of issues, but it could affect the way they worked as a team for this mission and he was sure Kakashi sent them on a mission together to fix this problem.

"N-nothing. What made you say that?"

"You've only said nine words to me since we left the village."

"I-it's late. I'll got to bed now." She started making her way to her tent, when she felt herself being turned around and the rough surface of a tree against her back.  
Sasuke's onyx eyes stared into her emerald ones and his forehead leaned against hers. His breath fanning across her face and his close proximity immediately made her think back to her dream.

She quickly pushed against his chest, trying to create some distance between them. However, Sasuke was stronger and kept her pinned in place. Knowing she couldn't win a physical fight against the avenger, she tried to avoid his gaze and push her body further against the tree and away from the Uchiha.

"Why are you avoiding me," he growled. Her resistance to tell him started to become a nuisance and he had never been a patient person.

"Please let go of me," she stated.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." His frustration was growing by the second and his grip on her shoulders became tighter in anger.

"It's..." She started to mumbled her last words which made it hard for Sasuke to hear her reply.

"It's what?''

"I said it's embarrassing!" She shouted at his face.

His eyes widened in slight surprise by her sudden outburst. Sakura, realising her mistake, quickly looked down at her feet.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter."

"Well obviously it does matter since it's the reason you've been avoiding me."

"..."

"If you don't tell me now, I'll use my sharingan to find out." After another few seconds of silence Sakura finally gave in.

"I had a dream about you." The words were just loud enough for him to hear and the Uchiha wondered why dreaming about him was so bad. He knew that a lot of his fangirls dreamed about him and told him all about how he confessed his love for them.

"That doesn't explain why you were avoiding me." Sasuke didn't need to ask; Sakura already understood that he wanted a better explanation.

"I dreamt that you...you..." She couldn't get the words out, afraid of Sasuke's reaction. The Uchiha let out an impatient sigh and grabbed Sakura's chin, to make her look at him. She stared at onyx eyes, wondering if he would use his sharingan like he had threatened to.

"Just tell me, Sakura." There was impatience mixed with curiosity lacing the tone of his voice. Sakura took a deep breath, readying herself; he had a right to know.

"I dreamt that you were touching me." She quickly looked away again, not seeing the Uchiha's eyes widen in surprise. Sasuke had expected a dream about some sort of love confession or him returning the girl's feelings. He understood why Sakura didn't want to tell him; they already had a shaky relationship and she had probably feared that this would worsen things between them. Sasuke decided to be a bit mischievous and humour the girl in front of him. The Uchiha forced the pinkette to look at him. He leaned in, letting his lips whisper over her cheek before he let his lips stop at her ear. He gave the earlobe a slow, sensual lick before giving it a small bite. Sakura gasped in surprise and pleasure. Before she could say something, Sasuke beat her to it. His voice low and seductive whispered into her ear:

"Let me make your dreams come true, Sa-ku-ra."


End file.
